


Song Bound

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - True Damage, Coffee Shops, M/M, Sexual Identity, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tea, Teasing, Waiters & Waitresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Holding up a dream has always been Yasuo's goal. He hoped it kicked off when Akali added him to True Damage, but it seems even now he still struggles to make the connections necessary for his dream. Just when he starts to grow more and more frustrated and hopeless, a light shines in the form of a coffee shop worker. Much to Yasuo's surprise, this simple meeting leads him to finding the connections he needs, friends, and...maybe even romance.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Shen/Yasuo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Yasuo leant back comfortably on the couch, his feet kicked up on the coffee table as he heard the excited chatter of his bandmates around him. He was coming down from the post-concert high he had felt. They’d just finished performing in Paris, and Yasuo couldn’t wait to get back to Runeterra and home to Ionia. How his bandmates enjoyed traveling to all these other planets and strange worlds was beyond him, but Yasuo didn’t particularly care for it. If they could just stay on Runeterra, he’d prefer it. Someone sitting down and roughly bumping into him made the DJ open an eye as he looked to see who it was. He was unsurprised to find Akali grinning at him. “Any reason you’re not talking with everyone else?” Akali asked, and Yasuo simply shrugged his shoulders. She frowned. “You know you really should socialize with the group more. You’re going to need friends in this industry, Yasuo. Take it from me…you don’t want to push everyone out. We’re your friends. Not acquaintances. You should treat us as such…otherwise you’re going to have it rough if the band ever breaks up.”

He sighed, sitting up a bit and looked away awkwardly. “You know I’ve never been a sociable person, Akali. It took you two months just to get me to talk to you and three more to convince me to help you create this group.”

“Only because you’re a stubborn, anti-social weeb,” she answered with a smirk, and Yasuo shot her a look.

“Hey,” he said sounding a little bit offended.

“You know I’m right,” she said simply to him. “Seriously though…we’re all here for you, Yasuo. Don’t forget that. We’re a famil-“

“Don’t,” he interrupted. “You know how I feel about that.”

She frowned. “Sorry…so, what are your plans once we return to Runeterra?”

“To go home,” he said. “I’ve got nothing else to do. I’ll just work on more music samples for the group, drink, and do whatever.”

“That sounds…interesting…” She sounded unimpressed. “Well…the crew wants to hang out when we get back and make time to hang out before K/DA gets together to write their next album. Which means I am going to get pretty busy…especially since Ahri seems to want us to plan a tour for next year.”

“You sounds like a busy girl,” he commented as he eased up a bit. “Seems…hectic.” He paused. “I’ll…consider spending time with the crew when we get back…but no promises.”

Akali smiled slightly. “Thanks, Yasuo. You going to the autograph signing tonight?”

He nodded reluctantly. “Can’t say I’ll stay the whole time…but I’ll be there for the start of it.”

She patted his shoulder. “Good. Well, I’ll see you then. Go get some rest, alright?”

She shot him a wink before getting off the couch and going to talk to Ekko who was excitedly talking with Qiyana in an animated conversation. He smiled and looked to see Senna and her husband in deep conversation, both seeming quite happy as they spoke. Yasuo sighed softly, feeling so out of place as he stayed where he was. All he needed was to get through autographs and he could hide away in his hotel room again. He just needed to survive till then.

  
  


\---

  
  


Autographs were never something Yasuo was fond of the idea of having to do. Granted, he didn’t get nearly as many requests as the rest of the band, but he hated having to have a signature that was nearly the exact same every time he did one. He found it tedious and useless. Why his signature mattered to people was something he could never understand. He sighed, watching as he sat at a long black sheet covered table. The lines for everyone else were so long…they’d be there for hours. Whereas with Yasuo…there was no one. The line non-existent as normal. No one ever remembered him so it didn’t matter to him much. He was just some DJ for True Damage…not a rapper…not a singer. He wasn’t up in their faces and doing music. He was simply creating the rest of it…which no one cared about. He sighed, wondering when the random person would look over, ask who he was, then when told…feel obligated to get his signature. 

Hours ticked by slowly as Yasuo sat there, watching the rest of them talk eagerly with fans as his boredom grew. He’d lost track of the number of selfies fans had asked from Qiyana and the number of people who had left pieces of paper with their numbers on them for Akali. How they put up with the craziness, Yasuo didn’t know. He was just grateful he didn’t need to worry about it. He leant back in his chair, snagging one of his manga from his bag and settled into reading. He became so engrossed in his reading that he didn’t notice a man with short white hair walking up to his section of the table with another man who had ebony hair and a neon blue streak. A nudge from Akali made him jump, and he set the manga down. “O-Oh…hello,” he greeted awkwardly.

“Hello, you’re Yasuo, yes?” the white haired man asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I am,” he said with a signature smirk. “Who might you be?”

“My name is Varus, this is my friend, Shieda Kayn. You can call him Kayn,” said Varus, and Yasuo noticed they were dressed a bit fancier than he was used to with the fans.

“Its a pleasure to meet you both, do you two…want an autograph?” He asked, uncertain what else they could be here for. 

“Yes,” said Varus in amusement. “But it isn’t for us. It is…for a friend. They…couldn’t make it to the signing so we wanted to grab them one.”

Kayn smiled at hearing that and stifled a chuckle. “Yeah…say, do you happen to have posters that we could get signed? We will pay extra.”

“Oh uh, sure,” he said, going to grab one, but Akali had beat him to it during a brief pause in the line. She snickered, having of course picked one where Yasuo was posing in a slightly sexual manner, but fully clothed. He shot her a look, going to object. 

“No, that one is perfect,” said Varus. “He will love it.”

“H-He?” stammered Yasuo, and Akali smiled a bit wider.

“Oh, Yasuo has a fanboy then?” asked Akali, and Kayn scratched the back of his head.

“You could say that…” said Kayn.

“How cute,” teased Akali, and Yasuo shot her a look.

“Do you want anything custom? It’ll be extra,” said Yasuo.

“Hm…just some hearts,” said Varus, and Kayn snickered.

“Okay…” Yasuo said, taking a silver sharpie and quickly signing his name before putting a few hearts around it. “Here you are.” He slid the poster in a holder and handed it to the pair.

“Thank you, he will love it,” said Varus happily. “Thanks again!”

The pair walked off, and Akali giggled as they went. “That was…interesting,” commented Yasuo.

“See? You do have fans,” teased Akali. 

He grunted. “I guess…” he muttered, and Akali sighed, reaching over and patting his back.

It was no secret everyone in the band knew how little attention Yasuo tended to get from the fans, most not even remembering he existed. Most comments on videos were for everyone else, while the few for Yasuo were just asking who he was and what he was doing in the band. “It’ll get better…” she said. “Your brother would be proud, Yasuo. Trust me. Look at all you’ve done so far. This is just the beginning.”

Yasuo sighed and nodded. Hearing that being said, it made him feel the sadness, but it gave him hope as well. “Thanks, Akali. I’m going to head out now…I need to clear my head.”

“Alright…let me know if you need anything, Yasuo.”

He nodded as he stood up, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and heading off back towards the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Yasuo yawned as the group walked through the streets of Ionia. They’d gotten back a couple days ago and of them were still getting used to being home again. Yasuo was exhausted as he trudged after the group. They were all going to get coffee at a coffee house that was run by a former Noxian. They’d moved here recently and Akali wanted to try it out. Yasuo silently cursed Ekko for not doing and leaving him with a group of girls. However, they also were with K/DA this time around, Akali hanging on her girlfriend Evelynn’s arm as they trudged along. She’d not spoken to Yasuo since they gotten back, too enamored with Evelynn, and Yasuo had to admit he missed talking to her and having her advice. “So what kind of coffee do you think you’ll get, Yasuo?” asked a voice that broke through his thoughts.

He blinked, realizing Ahri was looking back at him. “Oh uh...I never really drink coffee. I’m more of a tea person,” he admitted.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “You Ionians and your tea,” she said with a playful smile. “It took Evelynn forever to get Akali to try coffee and now she’s an addict. Well, we can just see if they have tea. If not, I’m sure they’ll find a good fit for you to try.”

Yasuo smiled slightly. “Hopefully.”

  
  


\---

  
  


The inside of the cafe was quite different from Ionias normal nature-esk theme. Very modernized with rich creams and deep browns. The scent of coffee beans hung heavy in the air, and Yasuo found the place to be comfortable. He followed the group to the line, looking over the menu. He found much of it was coffee based. Lattes and frappuccinos mainly, but he did find a small section for teas. Much of the tea was foreign black teas, not the common green teas or jasmine teas that were local to Ionia. He hummed before deciding on a rose black tea. 

He was patient as the others discussed the many options of coffee on the menu. He leant on the table, chin in his hand as his mind wandered. It was hard to believe that he had even one fan. Yesterday had been such a surprise for him. To think,  _ he had a fan _ . It was shocking to Yasuo. Then again, maybe it had been a cruel joke. He hoped not, but his doubts made it hard to ignore that idea. 

A gentle nudge made him jump, and he looked to see it was Akali. She motioned, and he followed her gesture to see a man standing there. The waiter looked slightly startled as their eyes met. “Oh uhm...sir, what would you like to order?” he asked Yasuo.

“Rose black tea,” said Yasuo, taking in the waiter’s appearance.

He was quite tall and well-built. He had ginger hair and pale purple-blue eyes. Other than that there wasn’t much more Yasuo could distinguish, but he could tell that the man was nervous. Perhaps it was thanks to the fact that he was serving both K/DA and True Damage members at the same time. Anyone would find that to be intimidating and try not to mess it up. He shot the waiter a smile as the man spoke, “A-Alright...one rose black tea...n-no pastries or anything?”

“Hm…” Yasuo glanced to the menu before looking back to the waiter. “Actually...surprise me. I’m sure you have good taste considering you work here. I will trust your judgement.”

“I...are you sure?” asked the waiter with wide eyes.

“Yes, I’m sure. I trust you…” He looked to the man’s name tag. “...Shen.”

He noticed the man’s cheeks tinge pink and a drop of sweat dripped down his cheek. “I-uh...okay...I’ll be back s-soon with all your drinks and food.”

Yasuo watched him go before turning back and noticing the whole group staring at him. “What?” he said, bewildered by their staring.

“Yasuo, that Shen guy is totally into you,” said Qiyana with a smirk.

“What? No way, he was just nervous due to serving a bunch of idols,” said Yasuo.

“I mean, yeah he was nervous before...but when he saw you, he got way worse,” said Qiyana, and Senna nodded agreement. 

“He...might just be a fan,” said Yasuo, brushing it off. 

“Whatever you say,” said Akali as she looked completely unconvinced. “If it helps you sleep at night…”

“Akali,” he said, shooting her a glare.

She giggled, and Evelynn smiled as she slid an arm around Akali’s shoulders. “Trust us, Yasuo,” said Evelynn. “That man is more than just a fanboy…”

Yasuo frowned, looking back to where he had disappeared to. Even if he was more than a fanboy, Yasuo didn’t know anything about Shen. He also never considered being in a relationship, his only goal had been to uphold his brother’s dream of being a musician. On top of that, Yasuo never thought of a man in  _ that _ fashion. He’d never questioned his sexuality before. He always believed he was straight. He shook his head. Why was he so consumed in thinking of this for a man who was simply waiting on them at some new coffee shop in Ionia? He must’ve been really tired...or really lonely. Either way, Yasuo needed to control himself.

As the group dissolved into chatting about K/DA’s upcoming tour for next year, Yasuo listened in silence. He was slightly sad that this meant that True Damage might be making music without Akali for a while, but he was nervous and excited to see how the group would do on its own without her. As they discussed tours in Runeterra as a possibility, he noticed Shen heading their way. Behind him followed a man with stark white hair that was cut short. They both held several drinks, but the man with white hair also had a tray full of pastries in his hands. 

Shen smiled nervously, passing out drinks as his companion helped him. As they neared Yasuo, Shen visibly grew a bit flustered. “H-Here is your rose black tea, sir,” he said as he set down the porcelain cup before him. 

“Thank you,” said Yasuo gratefully.

“And...here is your pastry,” he added quickly, nodding to his companion. “Zed.”

The man called Zed nodded, setting down a delicious-looking chocolate chip cheesecake. “Ah, thank you very much,” said Yasuo. “I trust this pairs well?”

Shen nodded nervously, glancing quickly to Zed who gave a reassuring smile.”Of course,” said Zed as he looked to Yasuo. 

“Good, thank you both,” said Yasuo, and Shen nodded before quickly scurrying off. Zed followed his companion, leaving the group alone.

He went to take a sip of black tea, pausing as he noticed the others looking at him. He shrugged, ignoring the giggles and whispers of the group. Who cared what they thought. It was just another nervous waiter and another possible fanboy. Who cared what speculations they had. Yasuo didn’t care. He had his tea and his pastry. He didn’t need their opinions. As long as he was happy, it didn’t matter. As he sipped his tea, he looked up, eyes meeting Shen’s from where he stood behind the counter. He gave him a small wink, and Shen blushed, ducking away. He smiled behind his cup, going back to focusing on his food and losing himself in thought once more.

  
  


\---

  
  


Yasuo growled in frustration as he threw a balled up paper into the nearby trash can again. Two days had passed since the crew had gone out to get coffee and tea, and since then, Yasuo had holed himself up in his room to do work. On top of having to create the background music for True Damage, he often wrote all the lyrics. He sighed, pulling at his hair in frustration. Nothing was sounding right to him. Neither the lyrics or the random notes he would play to try to get something to pop into his head. A knock sounded on his door and he groaned before calling, “Come in.”

The door opened and Qiyana stepped in. "Wow, look at all that paper," commented Qiyana, and Yasuo glared at her.

"If you came here just to poke fun at my struggles, you can leave. I'm not in the mood," he retorted, clearly frustrated. 

"Woah there, tiger. Relax, I'm only joking," she said as she moved and took a seat at the edge of his desk. 

Yasuo sighed. “I’m sorry...I’m just...stressed out.”

“I know. You’ve been working hard for our next song, Yasuo. Which is why I came here to make sure you get a break,” said Qiyana with a smile.

“Uh...what?” Yasuo asked in confusion. 

“There is a concert tonight for another up-and-coming band that Akali managed to get VIP passes to see. We want you to come...maybe it will give you that boost of inspiration,” said Qiyana, and Yasuo frowned.

“I...guess I could go,” he mumbled.

“Perfect! Dress casual! We will be leaving in an hour,” said Qiyana as she pushed off the desk before leaving Yasuo to his own thoughts.


End file.
